


Even if Satan Himself

by annjellybean



Series: sentence starters drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “I’m sorry I said I’d leave you if Aragorn asked me to while watching Lord of the Rings” Baekhyun mumbles clearing his throat. He had been joking, obviously, but Kyungsoo hadn’t appreciated his joke. Thus he found himself getting kicked out of his own bed and sent out to sleep in their living room couch. “Actually, I wouldn’t leave you even if Satan himself rose out from the pits of hell and commanded me to do so”





	Even if Satan Himself

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while at work...still here actually, but like yolo amirite?! was looking at these sentence starters and ‘i can’t sleep’ was the first one, so i just rolled with it. hopefully y’all like the outcome.

“I can’t sleep” 

Kyungsoo’s voice is barely above a whisper, but it cuts through the deep deafening silence engulfing the living room. 

It startles Baekhyun, causing him to nearly fall off the couch as Kyungsoo pads over to him with socked feet to frowns down at him. 

Baekhyun has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and lifts the blanket covering him, wordlessly motioning Kyungsoo to get in. 

Kyungsoo does so easily, sliding in next to Baekhyun on their tiny couch, immediately snuggling up to his boyfriend. Baekhyun swallows down a fond chuckle—not wanting to risk upsetting Kyungsoo once again—and brings his hand up to card through Kyungsoo’s hair. 

Kyungsoo sighs, cheek firmly squished against Baekhyun’s chest. 

“I’m sorry I said I’d leave you if Aragorn asked me to while watching Lord of the Rings” Baekhyun mumbles clearing his throat. He had been joking, obviously, but Kyungsoo hadn’t appreciated his joke. Thus he found himself getting kicked out of his own bed and sent out to sleep in their living room couch. “Actually, I wouldn’t leave you even if  Satan himself rose out from the pits of hell and  commanded me to do so”

Kyungsoo smiles scrunching the soft cottony fabric of Baekhyun’s nightshirt. 

“Sorry I kicked you out of bed” Kyungsoo replies, though it comes out a little garbled from his cheek being pressed so firmly against Baekhyun. “I didn’t think you’d actually leave” he confesses. 

“You’ve kicked me out for lesser things before”

“Coming to bed with cold ass feet and shoving them against my very warm ones was a complete dick move, Baek. You  deserved to sleep out in the couch”

“And I agree—completely dick move. Insinuating I’d so readily leave you for anyone—fictional or not—was also a very dick move. Hence, I really did think I deserved a time out on the couch tonight”

“I knew it was a joke” Kyungsoo whispers, “but then it kind of got me thinking about what I’d do if you  did leave me and well I got sad—and then mad, and I didn’t want to look at you”

“I love you” Baekhyun tells him seriously, craning his head down to look at Kyungsoo, “and I would never leave you, I don’t ever want you to think that because you’re it for me babe” sending Kyungsoo a greasy wink helps break the slight tension surrounding the air. 

“I love you too” Kyungsoo says leaning up to kiss the underside of Baekhyun’s chin. 

“Can we move this back into the bedroom then?” Baekhyun asks a few beats later, “this couch is doing a number on my back. Think we need to go furniture shopping” he groans. 

“Yeah, alright” Kyungsoo nods. 

The pair manage to get back into their comfy bed and enjoy a good night’s rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i’m at work lmfao so if you see more typos and fuck ups than my usual bullshit im sorry. i wrote this on my notes app between taking phone calls and ringing up customers lmao. 
> 
> shout out to jelena for uselessly answering a whole hour later after asking her ‘quick, what’s something stupid baeksoo would fight over?!’
> 
> in case anyone wondered, her answer was cucumbers lmao. 
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments always appreciated. thanks so much for reading! hope you have a beautiful day! xoxo
> 
> ps. i love jelena okay? ❤️


End file.
